Dream
by aashaki
Summary: "Mimpi? Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya." "Sejak 10 tahun lalu aku telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang yang tidak boleh memiliki mimpi.." "Mimpi katamu? Mimpi telah merenggut orang yang ku cintai!" "Jika Tuhan.. masih mengijinkanku untuk memiliki mimpi, maka satu-satunya impianku adalah selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu.."


Title : Dream

Pairing : XiuHo/SuMin

Cast : Kim Joonmyun, Kim Minseok, and others

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

Disclaimer : EXO milik diri mereka sendiri.

Minseok tengah tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepedanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam menyerempetnya dari arah berlawanan.

BRUKK!

Sepeda tua yang dikendarai Minseok pun oleng dan akhirnya jatuh bersamanya.

"Aissh.." Minseok mendengus, mengelus sikunya yang tergores aspal jalan. Di saat yang bersamaan, mobil hitam mewah yang menyerempet Minseok itu pun berhenti.

"Astaga, tuan.. kelihatanya kita baru saja menabrak seseorang." Seorang pria paruh baya berseragam setelan jas hitam yang mengendarai mobil tersebut terlihat sedang menoleh ke arah Minseok dan sepedanya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Aku sedang buru-buru, cepat jalan!" seorang pria muda yang duduk di kursi belakang menyahut dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Tapi tuan muda.."

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena terserempet, hubungi sekretaris Lim untuk mengurusnya dan cepatlah jalan."

"Ba-baiklah tuan.." mobil itupun kembali melaju tanpa memperdulikan Minseok yang kini sedang bersusah payah mengangkat sepedanya.

"Mwoya? Mobil itu pergi? Ya! Berhenti kau, dasar supir sialan!" Menyadari mobil yang menyerempetnya mulai menjauh, Minseok pun berusaha mengejarnya sambil berteriak keras. Tapi rupanya usaha Minseok sia-sia, mobil itu tetap melaju. Sekilas terlihat pemuda yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu menoleh ke arah Minseok.

"Lihat anak itu, lihat.. aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja!" Minseok kembali menggerutu sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya. Ya, pagi itu Minseok memang sedang terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya.

"Kau pasti mati!" dengus Minseok setelah selesai mencatat beberapa digit angka yang ternyata adalah nomor plat mobil yang menyerempetnya tadi.

Minseok pun kini kembali bersiap untuk menuju sekolahnya.

Di sisi lain, mobil mewah yang tadi menyerempet Minseok kini sudah berhenti di depan gedung sebuah sekolah yang tampak berdiri megah. Di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah itu terukir nama EXO High School. EXO High School sendiri adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas paling elit di kota Seoul. Sekolah tersebut merupakan sekolah seni yang dikelola oleh yayasan keluarga Kim, sebuah keluarga milyarder yang memiliki perusahan multi-internasional di Korea. Dan pemuda yang menaiki mobil mewah yang menyerempet Minseok tadi adalah pewaris utama dari keluarga tersebut.

Kim Joonmyun, adalah nama si pemuda tadi. Joonmyun yang usianya setahun di bawah Minseok itu sedang menjalani studi di tahun terakhirnya di EXO High School ini, tepatnya di jurusan _Acting & Theater_. Jurusan _Acting & Theater_ adalah jurusan yang memiliki akreditasi paling tinggi di sekolah ini karena terbukti telah menghasilkan aktor dan aktris berbakat Korea seperti Jang Dong Gun, Kim Ha Neul, Jung Woo Sung dan masih banyak lagi. Selain _Acting & Theater_, di sekolah ini juga terdapat jurusan lain seperti _Music & Vocal_, serta _Modern Dance & Ballet_. Untuk siswa-siswanya sendiri, mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah diseleksi dengan persyaratan khusus. Konon tes masuknya saja sangat sulit dan sampai bertahap-tahap. Meski demikian, kebanyakan yang bersekolah di tempat ini memang mereka-mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, karena walau bagaimana pun sekolah yang berkualitas baik pasti menuntut biaya pendidikan yang juga tinggi. Minseok sendiri, awalnya juga bercita-cita untuk bisa belajar di sekolah ini, tapi semua itu urung lantaran ia hanya berasal dari keluarga yang pas-pasan.

Kembali lagi ke Kim Joonmyun, di EXO High School Joonmyun terkenal selain sebagai putra penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya, ia juga dikenal sebagai siswa terpandai di sekolah tersebut. Di samping itu, ia juga aktif sebagai presiden organisasi siswa dan ketua klub ekskul golf dan theater. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik atau bahkan pemuda-pemuda di sekolah itu yang mengidolakannya. Setiap pagi mereka akan berjajar dengan manisnya di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Joonmyun. Seperti pagi ini misalnya, berpuluh-puluh siswa dari setiap kelas terlihat begitu riuh ketika mobil Joonmyun mulai memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Kyaaa... Angel Suho datang!" seru siswa-siswa itu saat Joonmyun turun dari mobilnya. Berbondong-bondong mereka berusaha mendekat untuk sekedar menyapa atau menjabat tangan Joonmyun, namun rupanya para _bodyguard_ yang sudah berjaga di sana sedari tadi lebih sigap dan menggiring mereka untuk menyingkir. Joonmyun sendiri tampak santai dan sesekali tersenyum ke arah mereka, membuat sebagian dari mereka semakin histeris.

"Omona! Dia tersenyum ke arahku!" para siswi yang tengah bergerombol di sisi kanan Joonmyun melonjak kegirangan.

Di tengah-tengah kericuhan itu, pria paruh baya yang mengemudikan mobil Joonmyun tadi terlihat berbisik ke arah tuannya.

"Tuan, jika memungkinkan nyonya besar meminta saya untuk menyiapkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga Anda di.." belum sempat pria itu selesai berbisik, Joonmyun memotongnya.

"Apakah kau juga ingin mempersulitku saat aku ingin belajar? Pergilah." Ucapnya datar.

"Baik.. tuan, saya mengerti." Pria itu pun kemudian pergi, membiarkan Joonmyun berlalu menuju ke kelasnya.

"Yaah... lihat siapa yang datang!" Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang bersandar di dekat tangga koridor sambil menunjuk ke arah Joonmyun.

"Kalian sudah datang." Sapa Joonmyun sambil menepuk bahu salah seorang dari keduanya.

"Aku sengaja datang lebih awal agar tidak terjebak di tengah para penggemarmu itu, hyung." Sahut pemuda bernama Chanyeol (siswa jurusan _Acting & Theater_, satu kelas dengan Joonmyun) yang tidak lain adalah pemuda yang bahunya ditepuk oleh Joonmyun barusan.

"Benar.. itu akan jadi masalah besar." Tambah Jongin (siswa jurusan _Modern Dance & Ballet_ tahun ke-2, anak ini juga biasa dipanggil Kai), pemuda yang satunya yang ternyata adalah adik sepupu Joonmyun.

"Ya! Berhentilah bermain-main dan pulanglah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada nenekmu?" Joonmyun mendengus ke arah Jongin.

"Nenek tidak akan mencariku, karena sudah ada kau yang selalu bisa diandalkannya.." jawab Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau ada waktu hari ini, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Wae?"

"Ani, hanya saja.. kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama. Ku pikir sekali-sekali pergi ke bowling center bukanlah ide yang buruk. Lagipula kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor, kau juga perlu bersenang-senang." Celoteh Jongin panjang lebar, berusaha meyakinkan hyung-nya itu. Ya, sebagai pewaris perusahaan keluarga, meski masih berada di usia belia, Joonmyun tentu sudah mulai dilibatkan ke dalam urusan perusahaan, terlebih dengan dibekali kecerdasan yang sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Baiklah. Chanyeol, kau ikut juga bukan?" tanya Joonmyun pada Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku sudah ada janji.." jawab Chanyeol agak ragu.

"Eyy.. jangan bilang kencan buta lagi." Cibir Jongin yang dibalas jitakan oleh Chanyeol. Joonmyun hanya tertawa.

"Waah.. apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Jongdae heran saat melihat sepeda Minseok yang terparkir manis di depan cafe milik ayahnya, tampak semakin menyedihkan dari kelihatannya.

"Gara-gara mobil sialan tadi pagi." Jawab Minseok lesu.

"Mobil? Kau kecelakaan?"

"Hm. Jika aku menemukannya akan ku hajar dia." Minseok yang tadinya lesu mendadak menjadi berapi-api saat teringat wajah pemuda yang tadi pagi menyerempet sepedanya.

"Sudah ku bilang sebaiknya kau ganti yang baru saja. Ya, apa sebaiknya ku bilang pada ayah untuk membelikanmu satu?" usul Jongdae.

"Aniya. Aku sudah banyak berhutang padamu dan juga paman."

"Apanya yang hutang, kita sudah seperti keluarga."

"Tapi tetap saja.. sudahlah. Aku akan beli yang baru jika nanti gajiku turun."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, hyung.." Jongdae menyerah. Minseok memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk dikalahkan saat berdebat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongdae, dia adalah sahabat Minseok sedari kecil. Karena usianya satu tahun lebih muda dari Minseok, Minseok pun menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan tentang Ayah Jongdae, beliau adalah pemilik cafe tempat Minseok bekerja _part-time_. Minseok bekerja di sana sebagai seorang barista. Ya, Kim Minseok memang seorang penggemar fanatik kopi. Setelah pulang sekolah, Minseok akan langsung meluncur ke cafe itu dan menjalankan kewajibannya.

Meski bersahabat sejak kecil, Minseok dan Jongdae tidak pernah satu sekolah. Jongdae yang notabene berasal dari keluarga yang cukup mampu dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi, sejak kecil sudah dimasukkan ke sekolah seni yang rata-rata merupakan sekolah yayasan dengan biaya pendidikan yang lumayan tinggi. Saat ini saja ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Joonmyun (EXO High School) di jurusan _Music & Vocal_, dan kini ia tengah menjalani studi di tahun keduanya. Minseok sendiri sebenarnya juga memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengan Jongdae, masuk ke sekolah seni, belajar musik dan vokal, ikut audisi, kemudian menjadi trainee dan pada akhirnya debut menjadi penyanyi. Tapi semua harapannya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam karena keterbatasan ekonomi yang dimilikinya. Meski begitu, Jongdae terkadang suka mengajak Minseok untuk berlatih musik dan vokal bersama-sama di rumahnya, atau sekedar meminjami beberapa dvd, buku-buku tutorial, dan segala sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari sekolahnya. Itulah sebabnya, sampai detik ini Minseok tetap berharap keajaiban akan datang kepadanya dan mimpinya untuk menjadi penyanyi bisa terwujud.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 dan di cafe masih tampak sepi-sepi saja.

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang? Tumben sekali hari ini yang datang hanya sedikit.." celetuk Jongdae sembari mengelap beberapa cangkir kopi.

"Langit mulai mendung, mungkin mereka malas keluar. Ya, aku akan pergi buang sampah, kau selesaikan yang ini juga ya?" sahut Minseok, Jongdae hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah Minseok pergi, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan cafe. Dua orang pemuda terlihat turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Hah! Kim Joonmyun dan Kim Jongin!" mata Jongdae terbelalak ketika melihat bahwa ternyata dua pemuda itu adalah orang-orang penting di sekolahnya.

Di tempat lain, Minseok yang kini telah selesai membuang sampah pun bergegas kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Hingga pada saat hampir mendekati halaman depan cafe matanya nanar menatap sebuah kendaraan yang terasa familiar baginya.

"Mobil ini.." gumamnya dalam hati, dan..

"Oh! Mobil jahanam tadi pagi!" Setelah mendadak teringat kenangan pahit yang dialaminya tadi pagi, Minseok kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati mobil itu.

"Sudah kuduga, ini pasti si brengsek itu. Di mana dia?" setelah memastikan untuk yang kedua kalinya nomor plat mobil tersebut, darah Minseok pun semakin mendidih dan kini sudah sampai hingga ke ubun-ubunya. Dengan tergesa ia masuk ke dalam cafe dan menuju ke arah bar, menghampiri Jongdae yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan dua gelas minuman.

"Ya! Orang yang mengendarai mobil itu, apa dia di sini?" tanya Minseok mantap.

"Hm. Aku sedang menyiapkan pesanannya." Jawab Jongdae sembari menata dua gelas minuman ke atas nampan.

"Di mana dia? Biar aku saja yang antar!" ujar Minseok cepat sambil merebut nampan yang hendak dibawa Jongdae.

"Dia di.."

"Itu dia." Mata Minseok mengarah tajam tepat ke arah dua orang pemuda yang sedang duduk berbincang di sudut sebelah kiri cafe. Dengan langkah pasti Minseok berjalan ke arah dua pemuda itu.

PRAKK! Nampann yang berisi dua gelas minuman yang dibawa Minseok mendarat dengan penuh paksaan di atas sebuah meja kaca. Joonmyun dan Jongin yang duduk tepat di depan meja tersebut tampak kaget dan heran dengan pertunjukkan yang baru saja disajikan Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam, dan pandangan matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari sosok Joonmyun, begitu tajam dan penuh dengan sorot amarah yang tertahan. Sejenak ketiganya mematung tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Jongdae yang diam-diam juga menjadi saksi atas kejadian itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget di tempatnya semula.

"Maaf tapi.. tidakkah kau perlu mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal ini?" Joonmyun berusaha memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepada Minseok.

"Itu juga yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Jawab Minseok dingin. Joonmyun kembali heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyun lagi.

Minseok menghela napas panjang, kembali mengontrol emosinya. Sekejap kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuk jarinya ke arah sepeda tua yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobil Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang menyadari gestur yang dilakukan Minseok itu pun kemudian menoleh ke arah jari telunjuk Minseok mengarah.

"Kau ingat sekarang?"

"Hyung, kau kenal orang ini?" Jongin yang semakin bingung dengan situasi ini mencoba bertanya pada Joonmyun.

"Kau masih belum ingat?" Minseok kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan suara yang agak ditekan. Joonmyun yang mulai menyadari keadaan sebenarnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Joonmyun datar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau ingin ganti rugi atas kejadian tadi pagi bukan? Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau.." Mata Minseok melotot tajam, dadanya terasa ingin meledak dan..

BYUURR! Segelas _Ice Americano_ tumpah tak tersisa membanjiri wajah Joonmyun hingga ke mantel dan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Apa katamu? Ya! Apa aku terlihat sedang mengemis di depanmu? Apa kau pikir uang bisa membayar semuanya? Dasar bajingan! Kau pikir uang bisa bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu?" Minseok benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Di sisi lain, Joonmyun yang mendengar makian Minseok justru tidak membalas. Dia tampak tercengang, pikirannya menerawang ke momen beberapa tahun silam yang terasa begitu familiar dengan yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Ya! Kau masih tidak mau minta maaf? Akan ku hajar kau!" Minseok yang hilang kendali itu pun berusaha mendaratkan tinju mautnya ke wajah Joonmyun. Bersyukur, kejadian tersebut dapat terhalangi setelah Jongdae yang sejak tadi diam di belakang, segera berhambur menuju ke ketiganya dan berusaha menyeret Minseok dari tempat itu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya sambil mendekap tubuh Minseok agar menjauh dari Joonmyun.

"Jongdae-ya, lepaskan aku! Si brengsek ini harus membayar apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku! Dia tidak bisa menindasku seperti ini!" Minseok yang masih tidak terima, berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Jongdae.

"Tolong kalian segera pergi dari sini, aku sungguh minta maaf dan menyesal atas kejadian tak mengenakkan ini.. tapi ku mohon kalian segera pergi." Dengan suara sehalus mungkin Jongdae berusaha meminta Jongin dan Joonmyun pergi meninggalkan cafe milik keluarganya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepadanya? Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf padaku!" Minseok kembali berteriak ke arah Jongdae, mengutuki tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah sudahlah, hentikan kelakuanmu dan ikut aku ke belakang." Dengan cepat Jongdae menarik tubuh Minseok, membawanya ke belakang dan dengan sedikit susah payah, menguncinya di toilet.

"Ya! Jongdae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya!" Minseok berteriak-teriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet. Jongdae yang dasarnya sudah panik, mengabaikan Minseok dan kembali menemui Joonmyun dan Jongin yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tolong maafkan kelakuan pegawai kami tadi, karena hari ini pelanggan yang datang sedikit emosinya jadi naik turun. Aku sungguh menyesal dan minta maaf. Tolong maafkan kami!" Jongdae terus menerus meminta maaf kepada Joonmyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudah hentikan. Jongin-ah, ayo kita pergi.." balas Joonmyun datar kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, diikuti Jongin yang jujur saja masih belum paham tentang alasan dibalik kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung tadi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua pemuda itu benar-benar sudah pergi, Jongdae pun memasang bandel _CLOSED_ di pintu depan cafe dan bergegas ke belakang, membuka pintu toilet tempat ia mengunci Minseok dengan tergesa.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila?" bentaknya kesal pada Minseok setelah pintu toilet terbuka.

"Jongdae-ya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa di luar ribut sekali?" Ayah Jongdae dan beberapa pegawai lain yang sejak tadi sibuk di dapur berhambur menuju ke arah Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Hyung tau siapa orang-orang tadi?" kali ini Jongdae mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau, dia yang tadi pagi menyerempetku dan melarikan diri." Balas Minseok yang juga tak kalah kesal.

"Ya! Meskipun begitu setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik.." Jongdae yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Minseok, kini mulai frustasi.

"Naega wae? Dia bahkan memperlakukanku seperti seorang pengemis. Apa kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

"Aissh.."

Jongdae terduduk lesu, ia sungguh tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jongdae-ya, sebenarnya ada apa? Jelaskan pada ayah.." Ayah Jongdae yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mencoba bertanya sekali lagi kepada putranya. Tapi Jongdae tidak mempedulikannya, ia malah semakin lesu dan frustasi.

"Pemuda itu adalah Kim Joonmyun.. aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya.." gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Aku yang berurusan dengannya bukan kau."

"Dia satu sekolah denganku, hyung! Putra pewaris yayasan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah. Siswa terpandai sekaligus presiden organisasi siswa sekolah. Aissh.. aku pasti akan habis.."

"A-apa? Apa katamu?"

-TBC-

Yehet~ fanfic pertama yang saya posting setelah 2 tahun lamanya sempet minggat dari dunia per-fanfic-an xD

Jadi.. harap maklum kalo ceritanya gaje abis #alibibanget

Saya bakal update fanfic ini setiap minggunya, so readers please support me~^^

Yang baca kasih review yaaaa...biar saya makin semangat nulisnya hehehehe

Annyeong, EXO saranghaja!

-aashaki


End file.
